


Erwin Smith x Reader - Closet Love

by Butterfly553



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: You and Erwin have been friends for years. All of this time, you've loved him and never told anyone. He always just saw you as a close friend, however, when you start hanging out with Mike, something changes for Erwin.





	Erwin Smith x Reader - Closet Love

You and Erwin have known each other for years. The two of you went through military training together and have remained by each others' sides ever since, as close friends. Even so, all of these years spent with him have caused you to fall in love with Erwin. However, he never noticed, even though you're fairly certain others have. 

Also during all of these years, you've made plenty of friends outside of your friendship with Erwin. Some of those friends were Levi, Hange, and Mike. You loved spending time with them, however, not that you noticed, but when you did hang out with others, a certain someone felt a type of way about it. 

That's what led you to where you were now. It was another day you decided to spend with Mike instead of Erwin. You were walking around with him, talking and helping him with various tasks. During this time, you never noticed the eyes on your back, but Hange and Levi sure did. 

“Commander, who exactly are you glaring at, and why?” It was Hange questioning the blond man. The tone they used was teasing, due to the fact that not only Hange but Levi already knew the answer. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Erwin turned from the window he was staring out of and looked at the two people in his office. He returned to his chair and took a seat as he finally decided to start on his paperwork. 

“Erwin, you've been glaring at anyone around [first name] recently. Even the new recruits are starting to notice.” Levi sounded completely done with the situation. He hated how Erwin was in denial over his own feelings. 

“I am the commander of the Scouts, I don't have the luxury to feel jealous.”

“No one said anything about you being jealous,” Hange noted, smirking at the blond man. Erwin sighed before looking up at his two friends. 

“Get out. Both of you.” Erwin then looked down to his paperwork and ignored the two who were now leaving the room. Once the doors were closed, Hange spoke up to Levi. 

“We need to do something about them.”

“Don't bring me into any of your schemes.”

“Too late!” Hange happily but creepily chuckled as they walked down the hallway. Hange had a plan and Levi, unfortunately for him, was a part of that plan. 

~

It was now time for dinner and you had spent the entire day by Mike's side. The two of you even decided to eat together. Which is where Hange found you and instantly approached you. 

“Hey [first name], can I borrow you for a second? I need a little help.” You saw a certain look in Hange's eyes, but you agreed anyway. 

“Of course, if that's okay with you Mike?” You turned to face Mike to wait for his response and to your question, he just nodded his head. “Well, it was great hanging out with you today. Let's do this again another day.”

“Of course.” A soft smile appeared on Mike's face as he responded to you. You smiled back as you got up and began to follow Hange, waving to the man as you left. 

“So, where are we going? What did you need help with?”

“You'll see...” Confused but still willing, you followed Hange down the halls. Hange was oddly silent through the whole adventure, until they finally stopped, causing you to nearly bump into Hange. “Here we are. In ya go!”

“Wait, what?” You had no time to protest as you were shoved into a storage closet. You lost your balance and would have fallen, had arms not wrapped around you to catch you. Your hands hit someone's chest as you leaned against the being to stop from falling. 

“Whoa [first name], are you okay?” It was Erwin who'd caught you, causing you to blush. You pulled away from him and turned to the door where Hange was standing. 

“Have fun!” With that, Hange closed and locked the door. Leaving you two in almost darkness.

“Hange! Why are you doing this?” You called out, annoyed and a little flustered. 

“You two need to figure things out. We can't have our commander distracted. It will only cause people to die.” It was Levi's voice who answered your question. After the shorter man's response, footsteps could be heard as Hange and Levi walked away. 

You and Erwin tired to open the door, but nothing you two did worked. So, giving up, you found a box and sat on it. Eventually, Erwin followed suit and sat across from you. You could see him move only because the one lantern sitting in the middle of the room which gave a little bit of light.

“So, did Levi lock you in here?” You finally asked after a few moments of silence. 

“He did. He tricked me. He told me he needed me to get something on the top shelf that he couldn't reach, then closed the door.” You couldn't help but laugh at the reason Erwin was locked away in the closet. 

“Wow, I can't believe he willingly participated in Hange's plan like that.” 

“I agree.” The two of you shared a simple moment before silence fell again. It was comfortable, but something was bothering you. 

“Why did Levi say you were distracted? What does this have to do with me?”

“Oh...” Erwin was clearly surprised that you asked that question so suddenly. 

“Oh?” You chuckled at your friend's reaction to your blunt question. “Erwin, what's going on? It isn't like you to not tell me something.”

“Well, I suppose we can't leave until I tell you, so it's for the best that I just say it.”

“Tell me what?” You weren't sure what he would tell you, but you were hopeful that it would be good. You didn't think you could handle bad news. You hear enough bad news in your line of work with the Scouts. 

“I don't like seeing you with other people. You're my closest friend. Seeing you with Mike... it made me feel... jealous.”

“Jealous? You? Are you sure about that? I thought the Scouts were the most important thing to you. Why would you feel something like jealousy towards anyone?”

“Recently, I've found out the reason why. I would hate to see you romantically involved with Mike... or anyone for that matter.”

“Romantically involved with Mike? I... No, I went to Mike for help, not to be romantically involved with him.” You couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of ever dating Mike. That was something you never even thought of before. Both you and Mike were just simply friends, there were no other feelings involved. 

“Help with what? Why couldn't I have helped you? You always came to me for help before.”

“Because I needed help... confessing to you...” Your face went fully red as you realized what you had just admitted. Since it was already out, you decided to just continue speaking. “I... I'm in love with you Erwin. I always have been. I just didn't know how to tell you...”

“Oh...” Erwin was shocked again, but as he went through the past with you, it was clear to him. He ignored the signs along the way, but his eyes were now open to your feelings. It gave him a feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

“Oh again?” You watched as Erwin stood up and began to approach you. On instinct, you stood as well and looked up at the man you loved. To your surprise, he wrapped his arms around you. “Er-Erwin?”

“I feel the same way about you. I love you, [first name]. That's why I've been jealous of Mike.”

“Are you sure?” You were hopeful but wasn't too sure. Erwin just kindly smiled at you, a smile you hardly saw. Seeing that caused your heart to skip a beat. 

“Yes, of course.” Erwin leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. It was another surprising action, but you accepted it. You instantly kissed back as you wrapped your arms around Erwin the best you could. You two stayed like that until light flooded the room. The two of you released each other and turned to face the door. 

“I guess your plan worked, four-eyes.” It was Levi and Hange standing there. Hange was smiling big and Levi just looked irritated. 

“That's good! I'm so happy for the two of you! Come on Levi, let's leave them alone.” Hange began to drag Levi away, much to his annoyance. 

“Just don't make any messes, I don't want to clean that shit up!” It took a moment, but when you realized what he meant, your face went fully red. At your side, it was Erwin's turn to chuckle as he wrapped an arm around you. He looked down at you, smiling at your completely red face. 

“Come on, [first name] let's go somewhere more comfortable. We have a lot to discuss.” You happily followed him as he guided you to his office. A few people you passed in the hallway just smiled, knowing exactly what had just happened, and what most likely was about to happen. It embarrassed you, but you were far too happy to let it bother you at that moment. You finally could hold Erwin like you'd been wanting to. You could finally be with the one you loved without any regrets. 

You weren't sure where this relationship would take you, but with the man you love at your side, you knew things would be okay... Well, at least you hoped so...


End file.
